


RED!

by ncarstairs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Fire, High School, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seventeen - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncarstairs/pseuds/ncarstairs
Summary: News at South High School travels fast and this time it says you forged a fire to kill your best friend. What they don't know is that fire is a karma you've been carrying on your back for a while.You were already tired of having to deal with fire; mainly because you knew that your life could have ended together with your best friend, if the brunette with irresistible eyes, Chwe Vernon, son of the city fireman hadn't arrived in time and chose to save you than your friend.Vernon was a galan, romantically incorrigible and extremely beautiful to be true. And besides, Vernon prefers to keep his secrets as something very intimate to him, using his sharp tongue and intelligent humor to seduce you.The only fire you two can handle is the electrifying and intense attraction between you. You and Vernon would choose to burn each other alive."- My happiness has a color, Y/N. It's red. Red as the color of your hair and your lips".
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter one: The mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Nuna, the author. You can also find RED! as a portuguese fanfiction on Social Spirit and Wattpad.  
> Enjoy!

**SIX SECONDS.**

It took me six seconds to realize that I was not in my house, I was not wearing my clothes and that there was a person in front of me moving his lips. Probably saying something. Talking to me. I forced my ears to pay attention.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. It's over now. It's over" he shook his head agreeing with himself. Almost speaking more to himself than to me. "It's going to be all right. I'll take you home. What's your name?"

I opened my mouth but a blue light almost blinded my left eye; the light switched to red and then blue again. The police. I looked away. Two more police cars. And behind the man in black uniform and gold stripes, there was a huge truck. I blinked hard a few times to read the sign "Fireman".

"What is your name, little girl?" The man in front of me asked again.

My lips were dry as well as my throat. I cough. I put my hand in front of my mouth and then walked away, staring at her. Red. My hands were red; I can't see straight, but I believe it is blood.

"Y/N"

I put my hand on my head, hoping there was nothing hurt and it was damaging my memory. My hands were the same. Nothing but my dirty, broken hair.

"Y/N, I will take you home" the fireman said. His warm and convincing eyes, wanting to make sure I was okay. Even so, he asked: "Are you all right?"

I took a deep breath and regretted it. I coughed again, stronger this time. My heartbeat was weak and my lung ... seemed to inhale something heavy and suffocating. Like smoke. I looked back and saw a great deal of black smoke coming out of the house. The window up and down, in flames. The firemen shouting at each other, holding a big hose that gushed water, trying to put out the fire. Few people behind, maybe from the neighborhood, watching the tragedy.

"I can't breathe very well" I sibile to myself.

The fireman listened.

"I must get you to the hospital first. Does your mother know you're here?"

He asked a lot of questions, my head hurt. I was dizzy and it annoyed me. Everything started to spin and I wanted to scream for things to go back to their proper place. The fireman in front of me suddenly became two, a weak image, then one again; solid. I blinked again but the dizziness did not pass.

"Was she inhaling too much smoke when you found her?" The man asked.

This time it wasn't for me. I closed my eyebrows, trying to understand at the same time that a new wave of cough was appearing, making me put my hand on my chest. The bother was strong.

"Yeah, but not enough to make it go away" I heard a voice, not so clearly when I heard the fireman's. Maybe he wasn't so close.

It was a younger voice and... warm. Even with the serious tone, the voice electrified my body filling me with an unknown energy.

"I think she's in a state of shock."

"Right, it must be..." The fireman murmured.

I blinked and suddenly he was standing.

"I'll help you stand, Y/N. We'll take care of you" he reached out.

My head hurt more than expected when I got up.

I staggered to the side and another arm held me. As strong as the fireman, but hot. I closed my eyes hard, it hurt to keep my eyes open.

"Get the stretcher, let's take her to the hospital" the fireman said to someone else that I did not mind seeing.

I didn't mind seeing anything else. If I kept my eyes closed, it would pass quickly. It would be over quickly and the unbearable pain would pass. Then I was lying down and more coughing. More and more cough. I tried to sleep, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to. I wanted to sleep and wake up when it was all over. And for a moment, it really seemed to work. I was calm, my muscles relaxed; less my breathing, I still inhaled something powerful that didn't allow me to breathe normally.

" _You don't have to_ " I heard a muffled voice.

I opened an eye out of curiosity. I couldn't tell the light from the green, or yellowish light. The sound outside was muffled like the voices. I was inside the ambulance, and now I was facing some medical equipment. I had no one with me.

_"But I want to"_ another voice.

" _Vernon, you already helped me for today. Go home"_ the voice was more severe.

_"Didn't you want that? You didn't want me to help you?"_ the other voice replied, irritated. _"Now I want it and you can't stop me. I'd be a hypocrite, and I know more than anyone that this is against your principles."_

Ouch. The other voice was acid, as if it purposely said to provoke. I felt sorry for the first voice. I didn't hear an answer, but I know there was one, because three seconds later I heard such an angry curse, almost like a growl. Silence. Have they stopped arguing? I wouldn't go to the hospital? No one would stay here with me? What if I died? _Ah._

The ambulance door suddenly opened and scared me. Involuntarily I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, as before. I still wanted to sleep, but the curiosity of knowing who had entered still longed for me.

Even so, I did not open my eyes. I waited for the person to close the ambulance door and the silence to dwell inside the vehicle again. I heard steps near me and then he sat down. Then, nothing else. Absolutely nothing. I didn't know if my ears were affected and now I didn't really hear anything clear. But the force of the water being thrown into the house, the firemen screaming at each other and footsteps running around the car was still very well heard by me. So the person inside was disturbingly silent.

I wished it could be my mother. I wished it was Quinn. I wished to be anyone else in my family, I wished to be someone I knew. I wanted to hug and listen that everything was fine. But it wasn't. I know it wasn't. Everything I feared most happened. _Again._

Shit, I wanted to cry. Like a little girl I am. But I still couldn't remember where I was, much less what had happened. My mind is like a buzzing sound. I didn't understand anything anymore. Suddenly, I was in Quinn's room, my best friend, waiting for her to come back with the food ready and then...

My plan to pretend I was still asleep was miserably flawed when a new strong wave of coughing took hold of me and I ended up coughing loudly, opening my eyes a little. _Close your eyes again, close..._

But my eyes disobeyed me. Something attracted me. And then, with my own will, I opened my eyes. My vision was still a little blurred, some things still turned and returned to the place naturally. And a shadow was on my right.

I felt a warm hand on my forehead.

"Close your eyes."

I did not obey the voice. Something in my chest stirred, as if I were dead, and then I relived. I was far from hope or anything joyful. But I was attentive, and the suggestion of closing my eyes was no longer so inviting. It was the same warm and electrifying voice as before. I was more awake to see his face.

When my eyes crossed his, my first thought was: He was not a fireman; neither was he dressed as such. He was too young, too handsome. I tried to force my eyes to open more so I could better observe his appearance, but my head hurt.

I must have made an ugly face, because the voice gave me one more order.

"Don't turn your head" he sent it again. "And close your eyes."

I didn't turn my head anymore, but I couldn't close my eyes. I didn't want to. What happened to me? Isn't that what I wanted? To close my eyes and sleep until none of this was happening anymore?

The boy sighed, seeing that I would not do it. The green light was starting to hurt my eyes, and I was sad to see that I had to close. But for my happiness, or not, something covered the strong light in my eyes.

The boy was leaning over me, and his face was inches from mine. But, I still couldn't see him better. His face was close but still blurred. At least it didn't turn, or it did and I didn't notice; I was too focused on trying to see his face.

"I am here and nothing will happen to you. I promise," he said, calmer. "You just have to trust me."

_Who was he? And why should he?_

My body relaxed even more, if it could. As if I really took some time out of the afternoon to nap. I took a deep breath and coughed again. The boy was silent, but I felt his eyes burn in me as much as my throat now seemed to be on fire. I touched my throat without realizing it.

"Do you want some water?" He asked, guessing.

He wanted to open his mouth and say yes. I wanted to ask who he was and why a fireman or a doctor wasn't here with me. Anyway, I wouldn't like him to be either. That boy was transmitting a strange peace in me. Or, better than that, security.

As if no fire from that house could reach me here. He would protect me. I must have believed strongly in his promise to think about it. 

"Here. I'll help you."

His hand fit under my head, tilting slightly. I wanted to cough again, but it would be disrespectful, the boy's face was too close to me again. I held on, ignoring the strong annoyance. He stretched the water bottle close to my mouth, but did not touch my lips. Instead, he leaned the bottle down slowly, and I opened my mouth on the spot.

The water I took was like erasing the pain from my throat, at least temporarily. I wanted more. I didn't need to ask, the boy waited for me to finish taking to lean again and I delighted with the cold water. I realized that my whole body was warm, and I urgently needed a bath to relieve all the pain that was burning in my muscles.

He made my head lie down again and I closed my eyes. Finally I closed, but my head was still on it. A few seconds passed in a comfortable silence, at least for me, and I wondered if it was a dream and if he was still there.

I opened my eyes.

He was still there.

With all the strength I could do to see him, I could see the corner of his lip rising in a smile. _He was smiling. Why was he smiling?_

"Are you afraid that something else will happen to you or is it too interesting to look at me?" He spoke, still smiling.

I could not speak. But if I could, I would stutter. Sure I would. His relaxed voice was much more beautiful. I quickly wished he would talk more like that. However, when I swallowed dry, he ruined his smile.

I tried to close my eyes again but I gave up. I kept looking at the ceiling, without thinking about anything, in fact. My head still hurt a little to think about something.

I heard a rattle beside me. He must be touching something.

"If I promise you something, will you also promise to close your eyes and not move around too much?" He asked.

Again I wanted to say yes. A strange feeling told me that everything he asked me I would say yes. Something warm touched my fingers. It wasn't totally a shock, he was also warm, but not as warm as I was. I felt him touching my fingers, not knowing what he was trying to do. Then he stopped on his pinkie. And he lifted it up.

Thin and small, like a little ribbon, he went around my little finger. I tried to lift my head to see, and I felt a prick in the back of my head.

"I told you not to move" he reminded me.

I wanted to sigh frustrated, but if I did, I would cough like crazy. I hate to be like this. I want to sit down and talk to him, look at him better. Even worse, I wanted to look at myself in the mirror and try to clean up the way I am. I must be horrible. The thought made me more discouraged and I didn't notice when he had finished.

"I tied a tape to your finger" he explained, looking at me. "And I tied the other end of the tape to my finger" he stretched out his finger. When he did, my little finger lifted with the movement. "We are tied, so no matter what happens now, I am connected to you. I will protect you."

I don't know why he was doing this to me, but I liked it. I managed to smile after everything. I wanted to thank him, a lot. 

"So close your eyes. There is nothing else to worry about. I will take care of everything."

I shook my head in agreement, and with the greatest good will in the world, I closed my eyes and felt good. Still, my eyes were attentive. As I couldn't look at him now, I imagined what I could capture from his face in my mind.

Brown eyes as well as his hair ... a cute nose, beautiful smile. I wanted to see more, much more. For a moment, I wondered if he would be there when I woke up. I hoped he would. We were tied to each other on that tape, he wouldn't leave. 

Above my desire to go home, to be well, to see my family and forget that all this happened, I wished he was still there.

"I am here with you. Sleep, _mermaid_."

Your words now as sweet as they had embraced my ears. And mainly, my heart. I slept calmly now, without needing any medicine.

I slept thinking about those eyes and their promise sealed with the ribbon on our little pinkies.


	2. Chapter 2: Like Fire

**I WATCH THAT RIBBON** as if it were bigger than my room; as if it shone more than anything else. A simple red satin ribbon, it caught my attention more than anything else. And it was _his_ fault. He was the reason that this ribbon was something so important to me.

A badly cut and almost worn piece of ribbon. I had kept it since that day in my wooden box, on top of the desk, next to my bed.

Like a fool, I kept it; I mean.

I woke up the next day in the hospital, he was not there. Our ribbon was cut, right in the middle. I was still watching the thin wires on the end of the ribbon, in a clear sign that someone didn't even bother to pick up scissors. It was simply strong, took and ripped; shortening the ribbon and leaving it small tied on my little finger.

 _Thank you for your consideration._ I woke up with higher expectations of finding him than my mother.

I regretted it later, of course, it's obvious that he wouldn't be there anymore.

"S/N? Honey, you're going to be late" I heard Mommy's voice calling me

I sighed and left the small piece of ribbon well hidden in my fist. I don't know why this was still so important to me, I think the fact that a very, very beautiful boy saved me from the fire in my best friend's apartment moved me a lot. But not much more than the death of Quinn. Squeezing the ribbon right in my hands, as if I wanted him to appear there again. But only to thank him. To thank him for saving me.

I went down the stairs slowly, taking care not to trip over some toy scattered around the house. Mom worked all day and had no time to yell or help to organize all this mess. That's why I will do it myself. Later. I had a first day of class to face.

"Jayden, what did I talk about playing with food?" Mama said angry, with her back to me. She was doing something on the stove.

"That sounds bogus" Jayden totally ignored her, poking something green with her fork.

I wasn't even in the mood to find out what that was either. Instead, I sat down next to my little brother and pushed his plate away. Jayden noticed my presence and raised his hand to me. I reciprocated his greeting with a high-five.

"S/N, I hope you like those two sandwiches. It's all I can offer you for the snack" she took a peek at me over her shoulder, her messy red hair and a few strands stuck to her forehead by sweat.

She made Jayden's breakfast dressed in her work uniform and always dirty herself with grease by accident; even so, Mom would rather go dirty to work than make us hungry.

"I'll buy something in the cafeteria tomorrow" I took a look at the kitchen calendar, something big written the next day. "MEETING".

Mama sighed with relief and smiled lightly. She whispered a "thank you honey " before putting Jayden's snack in his Max Steel backpack. I nibbled on some bacon that she had fried while watching Jayden and mom get into a little conflict about whether or not to put a fruit in the backpack. But my head was far away. In moments like that, - normal, in our routine - I wondered if it would be the same if dad was still alive.

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of these thoughts. It was a habit I had since his death...comparing our lives as one before and after. However, my thoughts went nowhere either. Because I started thinking about _him_.

Mom and Jayden were still arguing when something clear lit the kitchen and caught our attention.

"The stove! Oh my God!" Mommy dropped the fruit and ran to turn it off.

"Yeah" Jayden celebrated by throwing the fruit on the floor to our dog - who until then had been lying down in the little hole on the counter - to play.

She turned off the stove and the fire went out quickly. With a few shakes, she sighed with relief. When she turned around, she found my eyes.

Distant. Upset and... dead.

"Y/N, I..." she starts.

"It's nothing" I got up.

Mama was silent.

How likely is it that lightning will strike twice in the same place? For an unlucky person, maybe. For a person who attracts lightning, for sure. My case was similar. I attracted fire. And I was already tired of burning myself.

Every time I faced the fire, mom has been more overprotective for a widow who works all day long. I don't blame her. Losing her husband and her daughter's best friend in fires also generates a trauma in her.

Except for Jayden, he was still too young to understand.

A good part of me appreciated her concern, more than I should have. I wasn't those teenagers who fought with their parents because I was still treated like a child; see, I'm seventeen, and I still want that. I need this. Someone to save me and protect me.

However, she has been blaming herself since last week when it happened. When I went to my best friend's house and saw her die. Because of the fire. The fire was always there. And when I thought that would be the end of me, something saved me.

It was a funny and dangerously tragic coincidence at the same time.

"It's okay" I said it again, forcing a corner smile.

She agreed, her eyes still watching every move I made. Making sure I was really well. Another thing I don't blame her, I was never very good at being read.

I took my backpack half beaten in the corner of the table and put on my shoulder. I opened my bag and took my case, keeping the ribbon there in the middle of my things. I put the case back and closed the bag.

"Do you think we can go now? I really want to get there early" I asked.

"Of course, my love. Just a moment... Jayden, put that damn fruit in that bag and..."

Jayden laughed. Mommy followed with the look of the dog taking the orange through the backyard. She sighed.

"Let's go" she took off her apron and threw it on the counter.

Jayden jumped out of the chair and made an ugly face. 

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few seconds and opened his big mouth.

"Mom! I want to poop!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and turned my heels to wait in the room.

℘

I could already see my big school among the living trees. It was a great day of sunshine, heat. Which was good, very good. I loved days like this, it left me with enough energy and prepared to swim. And all I want most is to swim. I needed it urgently.

As soon as I get in the water, the waves against my face, going into rhythm with my body in movement, makes me feel like I was being carried. That all my problems would be washed away. Even the exhaustion of my muscles caused a certain relief inside me. It was a habit until it became a certain passion. Swimming every week in the South is a great escape valve, even if temporary.

Mom stopped in front of the school and put her hand on my thigh before I left.

"I love you. Please take care."

And that was her _"People know about Quinn's death. Don't mind the looks."_ I agreed and kissed her face. I turned around.

"Bye to you, too, buddy."

Jayden made a strange sign with his hands that I believe is a goodbye. I went out and closed the door, walking without grace. Crossing the field seemed like an eternity. South is the biggest school in the region, great athletes and artists left here. Luckily for me, they really value swimming. To my misfortune, it was only after school. Which meant that I had to spend a whole day in the middle of thousands of students.

_I can't believe she actually came. If I were her, I wouldn't leave home._

And as Mama warned indirectly, people really looked at me.

_Is she really bad? Quinn Kincaid and Y/N were completely different. Such a weirdo._

They _really_ looked at me.

Every step I took towards the South's grand entrance, a new look, a new whisper. People I had never seen in my life looked at me as if they knew absolutely everything about me. It was starting to burn my guts. I was frustrated and it made my jaw clench. I wanted to be able, at least once in my life, to have a good reason for people to look at me. A reason to make me believe that they don't affect me, even if I struggled not to let it show.

_I bet she forged this fire to kill her friend. She is so strange. Maybe she was jealous of Quinn._

Many faces were still known to me, before the vacations, I knew them. I didn't remember their names. The faces were mixed by other new faces and totally without grace to me. And, all of them, without exception, stares at me.

_I bet she will leave in the first minutes of class. Or she will cry in some corner of the school._

How fast could news spread to the whole city? I mean, not everyone watches the newspaper here, right?

_Poor thing, she lost her father and best friend in a fire. It must be some sign._

Knowing I had ten minutes before my first class started, I ran to the gym. That was my safety point. Close to the thing I loved most in the world. If I focused on going there it was easier to forget the whispers of being the victim who survived the fire; and one of the most beautiful girls in South had died.

Ignore. All I had to do was ignore.

It will all be easier when I'm swimming.

I opened the doors and felt the mood muffled. I walked to my small closet near the big glass window, where I could see the huge school pool, and used my key to open it. My clothes, swimming goggles and uniform were still there intact; practically begging to be worn.

"Strawberry."

I slammed the closet door scared and turned to the direction where the voice had come from. My head tilted slightly so I could look into the boy's eyes. Hoshi's hand was leaning against the closet next to mine and he looked at me with a gentle smile on his face. As always, he wore simple clothes; a plain white blouse and shorts. But, for some reason, he was not wearing his usual red cap. This time, his very black and straight hair almost fell into his eyes.

"Not here, please" I sighed and locked the closet.

Despite my bad mood, Hoshi laughed, making his pulled eyes practically close.

"All right, Y/N. No affectionate nicknames at work" he raised his hands, as a sign of surrender.

Hoshi was funny and relaxed. So outgoing and friendly. He shows off a guy who never had any difficulties in life and is simply happy. I guess I can say I'm totally the opposite. However, we get along super well and I enjoy his company. At the moment, he was the only one I had now.

"Thank you" I smiled from the corner and lightly touched his chest.

Hoshi, obviously, felt nothing. He was much stronger and taller than me, but, more than that, Hoshi always had a good mood that I was unable to keep every day. He had two advantages: being in the last year and being able to study in the afternoon; and being the coach's son and having more time to swim.

"Are you coming today?"

"Why wouldn't I go?"

Hoshi hesitated. I understood his reaction on time. I must have contorted my pain muscles, because now he pulled me to sit on the wooden bench in the middle of the room. His long fingers squeeze my wrist slightly and I leave my things in my lap, staring at his black, worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. I just thought... like you... you didn't... you..." he put his hand gently on my shoulder while trying to talk.

"Swimming is the best way for me to forget this, Hoshi" I interrupted him, showing that I had understood.

He struggled to show a singing smile.

"You're right, Strawberry" his fingers traced back to my hair, picking up a lock. He straightened, watching with a serene expression on his face. "That's good. I have a lot of work for you today."

"You mean Coach Kwon has" I corrected him by getting up.

"Good that I'm your son, then" he truly smiled now. His hand went to his head and he scratched the back of his head, proving to be dull. The black threads of his hair got messed up a lot, but because they were so smooth, they soon came back to their place. "He also thought that you wouldn't come to the training, so he is focused on new students who are interested in signing up."

I swallowed dry, starting to get apprehensive.

"Many people left the team last year?" Along with Quinn, but she wasn't really an option.

Hoshi took a deep breath and agreed, shrugging. His eyes looked elsewhere.

"Not everyone is more interested in swimming as before, Y/N. He also doesn't feel good about... Quinn's death. Of course we know he didn't like her as much as he liked you, but she was still part of the team" he looked at me again quickly, maybe trying to find some sign of pain when he quoted her name. Seeing that I remained neutral, he continued, still a little worried: "But no worries, I promised to help him with the few who stayed. You."

He squeezed my nose and I contorted. Hoshi still had a smile on his face, but his eyes seemed to have another mood. Attentive, concerned and very observant. A sign of weakness and he opened his armor to help me. But I did not want to be helped. Not now. I could get out of it by myself.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, at last.

"Like what?" He frowned, interested.

"As if I was going to cry like a baby at any moment" I mocked, rolling my eyes and looking at the entrance of the swimming pool on our right.

I could still hear Hoshi opening a smile.

"Well, it wasn't as if you weren't best friends. You didn't even know each other and I..."

I interrupted him threatening to slap him on the head. He shrugged, laughing a little. His mood was contagious. Hoshi had a big smile and his teeth were flawless white; his eyes closed almost completely like a line. I wish I could smile more, but I controlled myself.

"Now in all seriousness" he said after laughing, taking my shoulders. "I don't want you to be sad. I just want you to know that anything... if you need someone... I can.... Maybe.... Who knows..."

He stopped for a while, watching me. Hoshi was the perfect example of a very interesting paradox. He was a great chatterbox and such a lively conversation to naturally; but, at the same time, Hoshi was terribly bad at expressing his feelings. His eyes shone a little and I could feel how much he liked me. It cheered me up a little. 

"You have me. I'm here to help you" he caressed my shoulder slightly. "You got my shoulder when you can't take it alone anymore. You're not, but you're too stubborn to see it."

"Don't start, you're ruining the moment" I complained and he laughed again.

"I'm sorry. Objectivity. Me, you, my shoulder and whatever part of my body you want."

"Too much information. You're terrible with objectivity" I got rid of your hands on my shoulders, but it wasn't enough, he pulled me closer to him again while laughing.

Hoshi opened his arms and I embraced his waist. His hands were on my back, but as he always liked to do, his hands were soon agile to my long hair, picking up some locks and straightening. My head was leaning against his shoulder while he had to bend down further to lean his chin close to my neck.

"Good class, Strawberry" he messed up my hair and I walked away from his embrace.

I waved at him and felt his eyes following me out of the gym. I opened the double door and waved once more, smiling when I saw that he was still in the same place, looking at me.

As soon as I got to Algebra class, I sat exactly in the middle of the room. I didn't bother to pick up my things from the closet, I knew that the first class was always presentation; and as an old student, I always tried not to sleep or ramble about other things. But there was the problem. I couldn't think. This leads me to things I don't want to think about, to memories I refuse to remember. I can't be weak, not now, not here.

"Please, guys. Guys. Let's begin" Professor Stuart ordered, taking off the bottle glasses to clean them. "It's starting another school year, for the luck of you, and mine, absolutely, the penultimate year. From here on we will focus on your respective future colleges... "and then he kept talking, and I stopped paying attention.

As I was still with my backpack, I thought I'd get the notebook to do some scribbling. I put some on the table and took my case. But as soon as I opened, I saw the riboon there. Red. Brightening more than any other. Drawing more attention than anything. Calling me. I caught it. And just like I did the whole week, I took care of her fabric, turned it over a few times and rolled my little fingers in others. For minutes.

Until something caught my attention more than the ribbon. Something I felt burning in the back of my neck, a chill of supposition. As if my intuition asked me to turn and look back, something I did not do when I entered the room. All the same students... the same posters... the same teacher...

I took a lock of my hair behind my ear and put it forward, as a way to hide my eyes. I slowly turned back, taking my time looking out the window, watching the green trees sway with the wind. Then I finally looked back. The light brown hair perfectly arranged, the straight threads so beautifully positioned in a relaxed hairstyle caught my attention first. I looked down further and saw the thin lips in a corner smile, a sign of pure fun and approval. And then his eyes... so clean and alive, with an unexplainable glow.

And, of course, the same red ribbon playing on his long fingers.

The boy lowered his hand with the ribbon and raised the other, joining his index and middle finger in front of his forehead, making a relaxed greeting. I blinked a few times, trying to understand if he was really talking to me. He smiled a little more and winked with his right eye, raising his hand with the red ribbon strategically well pulled, just like mine. He continued playing as he was doing minutes ago.

"Miss Y/N, I see you are very sympathetic to the new students" Professor Stuart's voice made me wake up and my whole body freeze.

All attention to me again. Good.

I couldn't speak, the words stuck in my throat, as if they were going to suffocate me. When I turned forward, I put the lock of my hair back behind my ear and looked nervously into the professor's big eyes. 

"It's to make up for those who are gone."

I don't know what voice it was, but people laughed softly and whispered. All eyes burned on me, but none of them burned more than his. I swallowed dry, trembling so much that the red ribbon fell to the ground. I didn't want to catch it, it would only help the tears come faster.

"Forgive me for intruding, Mr. Brett, but I can't understand what you said" Professor Stuart fixed the glasses.

I closed my eyes. Why couldn't I at least have died instead of Quinn? _Everyone wants her here, not me._

"People come and go, Master Stuart" the same voice spoke again, full of enthusiasm and excitement. People laughed again. "Like fire. The flames are lit for a while and then...they go out."

The bang of a chair going towards the ground almost deafened me. A table was dragged so hard that it fell just inches from mine. When I opened my eyes again, no laughter came back and everyone faced the back of the room scared and hesitant.

I turned around and my heart stopped in that instant.

"But for a stupid human being like you, people don't come in your life, do they?" The boy growled, inches from the table of that Brett.

He didn't have time to answer, the brunette took the collar of Brett's shirt and lifted it so fast that I could swear to see his pressure drop. Although Brett had great muscles, his frightened and fearful look didn't show the size of his masculinity in his appearance. And although the boy wasn't as strong as Brett, he was scared.

His gaze was so cold and dangerous that it nullified any chance of Brett getting away from the tight fist of the brunette on his shirt.

"They prefer not to get infected with such lack of intelligence and idiocy as you, Brett" he practically spat in his face.

I thought about getting up. I thought about doing something, asking him to stop, to leave it there. Because even though he hurt me, it wasn't worth it. People like him were not worth it. But my body was frozen in my wallet, my look as scared as anyone there.

"People come and go like fire. But for you, Brett, they'd rather burn than let themselves go out" he murmured, the voice so angry that made me tremble again.

And before he could blink right, Brett was staggering back so fast that his big body fell on a girl's table. She let out a loud scream and got up, going behind another wallet. Brett was lying on the floor with his big hand in front of his face. People got up to see better and an 'Ah' in unison echoed in the room.

"Excuse me, boy, may I know your name?" The Professor finally pronounced himself.

My eyes left the stupid figure of Brett lying on the floor and went back to the brunette. And he looked at me. His gaze changed so quickly that now I could only see caution, hesitation. His Adam's apple shook and he answered the teacher while he was looking at me:

"Vernon" he said. "Vernon Chwe."

"Welcome to South High School, Mr. Chwe. walk with me to the principal's office, this will be your first visit this morning."


	3. Chapter 3: The other side

**I AM THE FIRST** one to leave when the signal hits.

I tried to walk faster than all the curious looks that accompanied me. I needed some air. However, as I knew that it was forbidden for students to leave during class time, I went to the bathroom. I opened the doors and almost smiled when I realized I was alone. I almost threw myself on top of the sink, opening the tap quickly to throw a water on my face.

He was here. And was going to the principal because of me. Because he defended me, as if he had saved me _again_.

At first, I wouldn't recognize him if he didn't have the damn red ribbon on his fingers. Because it was very bad after the fire, I did not see very well his face or his appearance. I could only see the color of his eyes, as they were clear and incredibly beautiful. And when I looked at Vernon, they were the same eyes.

I couldn't confuse, it was _him_.

And who else would defend me from that? Absolutely everybody thinks I forged the fire to kill my best friend. He was the only one who really knew what happened. Vernon was there, he saved me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting my long hair almost spread through the sink. This city is not a big place, the odds of the same boy who saved me from the fire have reappeared in the same school that I was still minimal. For a nanosecond I wonder what is so important about this. I should only thank him.

But why do I feel that I have to do more than that? Why do I have the impression that he will always save me from something? I take another deep breath, controlling my accelerated breathing. I don't know how I will survive until the end of the day. Until the end of the year.

_If only you hadn't gone, Quinn._

"Yes, yeah. It's me, Cassidy Chwe. I wonder if I could talk to him."

My head got up fast. Where did that voice come from? I turned my back to the mirror and watched the empty bathroom. There was no one there but me.

"Dad, can we just talk? I've been trying to call you since morning! You don't answer me! I want to talk to you" the voice spoke louder, angrier.

And it came from my left, which meant that the voice was inside one of the bathroom booths. I didn't know which one, so I lowered my head slightly to watch the little crack under the doors. The fifth cabin, medium height heels, black color were standing in the same position.

Then something lit up in my head. _Chwe?_

"He what?" The voice waited for a moment in silence. "It's only been a few minutes since we've been here at this school, that's not possible" more silence. But this time it lasted less. "I don't believe this idiot! Stupid, completely stupid!"

I forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Was that his sister?

"So you mean you're coming here now?" The voice seemed uncertain between liking it and disliking it. She moved in the booth. "Good. Then I'll meet you there. No, no, Dad. I need to talk to you, I really do and... stupid!"

The girl opened the door with everything and I turned in front of the mirror again, lowering my head. I heard the door being closed again and, scared, slowly raised my head. Through the mirror I could see her reflection looking at me.

My heart stopped again.

She was exactly like Vernon.

The same light brown hair color, the same eyes, the same thin mouth. The same determined and cautious, observant look. And just like him, she had a corner smile that took anyone's breath away. She was charming.

Cassidy kept looking at me as she approached. She stopped by my side, washing her hands and taking some paper to dry them. I should pretend I was washing my hands too, but I kept standing there, unable to take my eyes off her through the mirror. She threw the paper in the trash and rolled out of the bathroom, with her black skirt almost tiny and her social blouse perfectly tidy. Her short hair, almost tapping her shoulder, shook a little when she opened the door.

She didn't look back.

I only realized I was holding breath when she was finally alone. My chest relieved and I relaxed my muscles. The intention was to come here so I could calm down, but with the discovery I made, it made me even more restless. Vernon has a sister. And they were definitely in this school.

Vernon was really going to the principal.

I couldn't stay here any longer. With hurried steps, I also left the bathroom, seeing Cassidy's figure from far away going to the principal's room. The hall was empty, which meant the beginning of the second class. I was losing an English class, but the curiosity of knowing who his father was and how Vernon was, made me walk closer and closer to the principal as well.

I stopped by the door as soon as it was closed. I leaned my ear to the door and could hear only short muffled lines. I take a step further, trying to press my ear even more...

"Listening to information that doesn't concern you is pretty ugly, Y/N."

I turned around scared and I see him.

Vernon was with his arms crossed in front of his chest and he was smiling. I don't know if he was beating in front of me, but I didn't feel threatened; at least not like Brett. Seeing him , face to face, was like a flash in my head. A comfort in my chest. All week long I kept thinking about what his appearance really was, the appearance of my savior. I can only regret that I couldn't have seen better before. Vernon was unbelievably beautiful.

I wouldn't stay behind him just because he saved me, of course I owed him a lot. But if it was for this and for beauty, I was falling like a duckling. For a brief moment, I wished he wouldn't remember my appearance.

"I wanted to see how you were" I was surprised with my sincerity, but looking at him like this, so beautiful and confident in front of me, it was hard to tell any lie.

He uncrossed his arms and looked at them, then took his shirt and pulled it a little, taking a peek inside it.

"I am here, I guess" he mocked, with a smart smile on his face.

"How can you stay so calm with everything that happened inside?" I asked, honestly again.

Vernon shrugged, watching me so deeply that I myself had to remember that I still needed to blink.

"It's not about panicking when you have to deal with fire" he answers, his voice so warm and beautiful, like an angel's sound. I felt hugged. "You have to keep up with the rhythm of the flame, and not let it go out..."

I kept processing his words and wish I had more time, until he saw something behind me that made him sigh.

"Talking about fire" he murmured.

I turned back quickly and I was not surprised to see the fireman of the city walking towards us. He was wearing a huge black coat with gold stripes - a fireman's uniform - but he wasn't wearing a red helmet or boots; maybe he hadn't gone to work yet.

"Daddy, or should I call you Captain?" Vernon spoke behind me.

His father was brave and confident, opening his mouth to say something until he saw me. His eyes sparkled in confusion, and then, recognition. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"You..."

"That's her" Vernon interrupted. "Y/N"

"You remember my name" I whispered, more to myself.

I looked at Vernon and he was already staring at me, the smile opening a little bigger. Why?

"It was recent, there's no way to forget it. Mainly because of the hair" Mr. Chwe spoke and I had no doubts. My red hair was always commented the first time I met someone. "I hope you're taking care of youself, Y/N."

I shook my head accordingly. He smiled kindly, staring at me as if he really wanted to know that I was fine. But when he looked at Vernon again, he remembered that his son was in trouble.

"Inside. Now."

Mr. Chwe smiled once again as he passed by me, then he entered the room. Vernon continued standing there, looking at me just as I was looking at him. I didn't want to take an initiative first, I was looking at him well now. Before I doubted that there was anything in the world more striking than the red ribbon, but now I was sure that anything in the world was dull around him; in fact, the ribbon only attracted me because it reminded me of Vernon.

And here he was.

Vernon was already moving again, entering the room. I wanted to stay something but I didn't know what. _A thank you? I kept thinking about you the whole time?_

He passed by me, and blinked, entering the room.

I was indecisive between going back to the room and ignoring, or just waiting here until he left and finally being able to say thank you. I was not interested in going to English class, so I kept walking in circles for a few seconds, until I got tired and sat on the floor of the hall. A few minutes later, the fire chief left marching in a hurry; and seconds later, Cassidy ran out trying not to trip on the floor. She screamed her father's name and he didn't pay attention to her. I felt my heart tie a knot with the scene, until he jumped, screamed and got completely euphoric when Vernon left the room.

"Why did you do that?" It was the first thing I said when I got up.

 _Y/N, that was not a thank you._ But I needed to know, I needed to know.

Vernon smiled affectionately and completed the space between us, still, not close enough. Enough so that he could take my hair and put the lock behind my ear again. His eyes were still lost staring at my hair.

I pigarized and his eyes found mine again.

"Just because you have to live with fire doesn't mean you have to be afraid of getting burned. If you learn to deal with flames..."

"Let's not make that analogy again, please" I murmured, biting my lower lip. If someone spoke of fire again, I would freak out.

Vernon laughed softly and took his hand out of my hair, putting it inside his pocket.

"You're right," he agreed. His eyes looking so serene and full that he did not seem to have returned from the principal. "I was already waiting to find you here."

"And you found me" I said, feeling something hit me harder. Maybe it's just the thrill of finding the boy who saved me again, for finally the universe meets my requests to see him again. Or, maybe, it's because he was absurdly stunning in front of me. "Buh."

Vernon rolled his eyes but I know he was having fun. It was as if something hot was spreading through my chest, because now, inevitably I was better and happier too.

"I think I'm going back home now" he disengaged himself from the door stop.

"Wait" my voice left before I controlled it.

He raised his eyebrow, waiting inches near me.

"You spent only the first class yet" I said, happy to have a good justification for having stopped him so suddenly.

When I said, the sign hits again and people start to come out in a big commotion in the hall. Vernon stayed close to me, which was good to hear him; people always spoke louder in the hall.

"I was just kicked in the balls by the principal. I better not stay here today... not yet, with these things happening" he answers.

I was serious, but he still smiled from the corner. So different from minutes ago when he was about to murder the boy who offended me in class. For a moment, it flew by my head if he liked to threaten people; but it wouldn't make sense because he saved me. Or, from fights in school, maybe. But I was liking more the idea that he just likes to smile at me when he looks at me.

My head traveled back to a week ago when I was lying on that terrible stretcher and could see his smile for the first time. If I had known I would see again, I wouldn't have been so worried afterwards. But looking like that, now, so close and - safe and sound, I think - was much better.

"I don't want you to go through that" he talks again, with his voice a little more serious. "But I also don't think it will be healthy if I continue today. If these things continue, the principal will have to put a special chair for me in his room."

I smiled, but my inside was a little saddened to have to see him go away.

"See you tomorrow. And please don't go, it was very hard to guess in which school you were" he laughed and deviated from me, looking at me well before turning his back.

"Did you enroll in this school because of me?" I asked, incredulous.

Vernon laughed again and stopped walking in the middle of the hallway; people having to dodge him to get through.

"And what fun would it be not to look at the girl I promised to protect while we were wearing the red ribbon?"

"You tore our line" I mumbled.

"And you're not with her anymore."

It was true. I hadn't realized that he noticed it. I swallowed dry, embarrassed.

"But I'm still with mine. And I'm a guy of promises, mermaid."

Mermaid. The nickname again. And he still doesn't know that I'm part of the swim team. A disturbing animation inside my chest came up so that he knew I was swimming, which made his nickname even more meaningful, however, I controlled myself.

"I don't need a protector. You saved me once, this will not happen again. " I took the risk to look rude because I didn't want him to risk himself and get in trouble because of me. It was the right thing to do.

His eyes analyzed me a little but he didn't let himself be carried away by my cold answer.

"And live in danger?"

"The fire was just a coincidence." I lie.

"And you telling us not to come back in this matter again" he smiled.

I was going to try to answer something at the height after I rolled my eyes, but he moved his legs again, ready to come back.

"I'll go now, try not to play with problems again. They're not very kind" Vernon turned his back and walked again. The students had already entered their respective rooms and now the corridor was emptier, so it was easy to follow him by looking. "If you need me, call me."

"I don't have your number" I yelled so he could listen.

Even when I was away, I could hear him laughing.

"You didn't even flirt with me first."

Then he left the doors on the South, out of my sight.

He was unbelievable.

I walked marching to my closet, unable to stop thinking about him. The way he looked at me, as he said, with his eyes on me, how he smiled; everything seemed more interesting than paying attention in my own steps. The good news was that thinking about Vernon is a good idea to ignore what will probably happen for the rest of the day. Now, I would have to keep my word to try to protect myself and not wait for his help again. Even because he is no longer here, and I would only see him tomorrow.

In the last class, the students were excited to leave. And me, to go to the gym. While I was sitting on my wallet in history class, I kept imagining myself taking my things and going into the water. I needed it today and it increased my energy. And yet, I haven't stopped thinking about it either. What would he think of me swimming? If one day I could invite him...

Or not. That would be too much bullshit. And the way I'm confused, I'd probably miss my moves in the water and he'd think I was bad.

A set of books was thrown too much harder at the next table, taking me out of my daydreams. When I turned my head, I saw the girl with the long hair of a beautiful dark purple. A little full and well wrapped at the ends, combining with her fancy well produced make-up. How early did she wake up just to produce and study?

"Y/N" Morgana smiled, leaning her elbow on the table and her hand rested on her chin.

She stared at me with a certain glow of interest in her eyes, so I already knew what she meant.

Not that Morgana Donovan was just bitchy. She is a million things more than just that; Morgana Donovan is terrible. She is unbearably the most annoying girl in the South. And the teachers and the overwhelming majority of the students loved to pull their weight. But Quinn and I never fell for that.

I didn't answer and could hear a short sigh.

"She's still receptive" she murmurs, trying to leave education in her voice. But everyone also knows that Morgana doesn't know what education means, it doesn't exist in her dictionary. "Did you enjoy your vacation well?"

"And why would that interest you?" I finally said, tired of fooling. "What do you want, Morgana?"

Her smile increased as she winked her eyes with her eyelids glowing with glitter and her long lashes with mascara. She sighed and took a lock of her hair, curling it with her finger more than she had curled before.

"Vernon Chwe, huh?" She quoted his name and suddenly I was more awake. "I heard he defended you in algebra class. How cute"

She was pouting then her eyes rolled into her big nails.

"Are you guys... are you dating or something?"

"No, we're not." I quickly responded.

She tried to hide her smile by biting her lower lip and then she stared at me again, her fingers not stopping rolling her lock of hair.

"And do you like him?" She insisted.

"I hardly know him" I swallow dry. Her eyes were penetrating my skin, as if she wanted to rip any information and detail from me. Like a great manipulator. I decided to lie: "I met him today. I mean, we barely spoke."

I don't know why I was lying, but telling Morgana Donovan that Vernon saved me from a fire, - that fire - would bring back the subject I'm trying the most to avoid. However, it was not as expected. Morgana put her cold hand and sharp nails over mine and forced a smile.

"Good to know that" she blinked. "And ah... I'm sorry about your friend. Quinn, right?"

I didn't answer. I was thinking about how to get her hand out of me in different ways.

"It's a shame. So cute... she had everything to become popular here" she looked at me from head to toe and took her hand from me. "I wonder how hard it must be for you. Being without friends now... she was the only one you had, am I right?"

Morgana giggled and got up.

"I have to confess, Y/N. I admire your courage to show up here after her death. But I've seen cases like yours on TV. The killer appears at the victim's own grave and acts in solidarity with his relatives. Like a good liar."

I forgot to blink while she practically called me a murderer in front of me. My astonishing expression seemed to amuse her, because she let out one more laugh. I woke up to reality. I stood up in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"I admire your courage to say that, Donovan. For a person who is rotten inside. But I have seen cases like yours on television: The lonely girl seeks a foolish soul to humiliate and fill the ego she thinks she has. Like a good unhappy and bad character."

The shock went through her eyes and she didn't notice that the teacher entered the room, asking everyone to sit down. She took a step near my desk and supported her hand in my book. Her face loaded with makeup, so superficial near me; I could feel her strong and nauseating fragrance more closely.

"Let's see if your cute boyfriend can defend you next time, Y/N. If he's not busy with with his hands on me" she whispered in a voice laden with fury. "Welcome back to our South. I guarantee that you will no longer be the school's ghost for the more humiliated."

"Miss Donovan, shall we begin?" The teacher called your attention.

Her penetrating eyes still stared at me and I didn't dare to look away. I kept my eyes on her pretending that no word she said affected me. But, damn it, how it affected. I knew Morgana could have the whole school in her hands if she wanted. And when she wants something, she always gets it. She definitely gets it.

And now I had two fears: To really live the hell that Morgana promised me. Because I wasn't sure if I could stand two years of it and be blamed for the death of my best friend.

And Vernon found Morgana as the other side of his line.

Morgana sent a boy to get up and take her things while the teacher took notes at the table. I sank into my wallet, hoping that I could finally be in the water, and not here, ignoring the girl's gaze that I had cost me not to become an enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Spirit: @athalar  
> Wattpad: @athalare


End file.
